My Moony
by WalkerBait221B
Summary: In the Marauder Era, Everyone knew who the marauders were, but were missing their newest member. She joins just in her fifth year, after knowing the guys since her first year with them. Now join in her adventure in love, fear, self-discovery, angst, drama and humor! Please Enjoy! Rated M for content and Cussing!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hi! My name is Jennifer Brown. Let me tell you a bit about myself before we begin. I will be starting 5th year this year at the most prestigious wizarding school, Hogwarts. I've lived here in Great Britain since I was around 10 years old. I had gotten my letter when I was 11 and was definitely surprised. Now I've been going here since then and it's been going great. I have brown, short hair, blue/green eyes with a yellow circle around the pupil. I am 4' 10" and weight around 95 lbs. I am friends with Lily Evans and all the Marauders, excepts I'm closer to James, Sirius and Remus, not so much Peter. Ok so enough about that information, let's get on with my story!


	2. Chapter 1 On The Train We Go!

**Chapter 1: On the Train We Go!**

I woke up that morning, my alarm going off the hinges. I shut it off and jump out of bed excitedly. 'I'm going to Hogwarts today!' I thought as I dressed in a plain white undershirt, a button up blue & white plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and black vans. I rushed down stairs to see my mom in the living room, talking to my dad and my little brother sitting on the couch. "Are we leaving soon?" I asked while grabbing a green apple. "Yes we're leaving now." My mom said, smiling, as we all left. I sat in the back set with my little brother and my mom was in the front with my dad driving. We talked about my brother, Chase, hopefully getting his letter soon, but he was only nine, and what to do and not to do at Hogwarts. When we finally got there I ran up and got all of my stuff on a cart and walked with my parents to the 9 3/4 pillar. My mother was a witch but my father was a muggle, but he still loves my mother no matter what. I hugged my dad goodbye and my brother and ran through the pillar my mother just behind. "Have a good year sweetheart ok? Write us and be good. I love you. Tell your friends I said Hello!" My mom said as she hugged me and I rushed to the train. "I will mom, I love you! I will." I yelled out the train window my goodbye to her. I walked to our usual compartment and saw only James and Sirius there. "Hey Guys!" I said, as they dashed up and hugged, or should I say tackled, me. "Hey Jenny!" They said in unison. Sirius put my luggage up and we sat down, I was next to James and Sirius was on the other side of us. "So where's everyone else?" I asked. "Peter's looking for the candy cart and Remus's not here yet." James said. "Why are you so curious about them? Or should I say, Remus?" Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows. I punched him arm and said "No reason!" They both knew I had a crush, ok maybe it was more, way more than a crush, on him and they loved to tease me about it. Just then the door opened and there stood Remus and Peter. "Hey guys, There you are Jenny, I was looking for you." Remus said as he sat on the other side of me. Sirius wiggled his eyebrows again as I blushed. "Well here I am!" I said, laughing. "She's Blushing!" James yelled pointing at my redding face. Everyone laughed, not at me mind you but at James reaction when the door opened and Lily stood there. "Hey guys." Lily said laughing at James face too. Lily sat down next to Sirius and James started begging him to switch spots with him. While this went on, I turned towards Remus. "So how was your summer break?" I asked. "It was alright I guess. Missed you guys though. How was yours?" He said, smiling at me. "Mine was good. I missed y'all too." I said laughing as a heard a smack, indicating James and Sirius were 'fighting'. By that I mean play fighting, I've never seen either of them mad at one another. Their basically brothers. After ten more minutes of them smacking each-other, Sirius moved next to me and James next to Lily. 'Oh good lord...' I thought as I saw James trying, and failing, to get Lily to go on a date with him. "Want to play exploding snaps?" Sirius asked, to anyone who was listening. "Yeah I will." I said, turning towards him. We played that, until a person came around, informing everyone that we were almost to Hogwarts and to get dressed into our uniforms. Lily and I said a quick 'We'll be back' and left to go change. We both wore a white button up shirt with a grey skirt, a grey vest with yellow and red stripes on the boarder, a yellow and red stripped tie with black dress shoes and grey knee high socks. Lily and I walked back and Lily knocked on the door. I laughed at her red face as James opened the door, with no shirt on. "Can you guys give us a second?" He said, then slammed the door shut. Lily looked at me shocked and then laughed with me. A few moments later the door swung open and stood there was Sirius with a cheeky smile on his face. We walked in and sat down back in out spots. I noticed a few things while I sat down. Sirius and James had a goofy smile on their faces, Peter was staring out the window and Remus was blushing. 'What the heck happened in here?' I though as I sat down and Sirius turn to me. "You know what Jenny? I believe you should officially become a Marauder!" He said merrily. I turned to him, shocked. "What?" I asked and turned to James for an explanation. "We all agree, you should." James said smiling. Lily sat there shocked. "Umm..." I sat there, looking around confused. "What do you say?" James said, holding his hand out to be shook. I glanced around then smirked and shook his hand. Sirius cheered next to me. When that excitement was over, we were already at Hogwarts. Sirius and James ran to a carriage that was empty, luggage magically moved to Hogwarts to our dorms. I walked behind with Remus, while Lily walked ahead with Peter laughing at James when Sirius tripped him. "You ok Remus? What's wrong?" I asked, looking up at him. "It's nothing, don't worry." Remus said, shaking his head. I didn't believe him, he looked scared when I agreed to join the Marauders. 'Does he not like me? Does he not want me to join?' I thought as I sat down between Remus and Lily. We rode up to Hogwarts laughing and joking around. 'Why is Remus so distant?' I wondered, as I glanced at him. I felt a bit sad by this, figuring it was my fault. We got to the Great Hall and sat in our usual spots, me in between Remus and Sirius, James in front of Sirius and Peter in front of me. The first years were getting sorted when I turned to Remus. "Are you sure your ok?" I asked, putting on my saddest face. "Yeah everything's fine, don't worry." Remus said, putting on a smile. I nodded my head, when I felt a piece of paper in my hand. I saw it was from Sirius' side. I quickly read the note, it saying 'We all have to tell you something when we get back to the common room.' I looked up confused at Sirius and nodded once. We sat there eating and joking around when all the new students were sorted. Gryffindor had 19 new kids, Ravenclaw had 16, Hufflepuff had 14 and Slytherin had 19. They're were no announcements so the feast just began, I saw the shocked and awed faces of the new kids and I chuckled. 'I remember when I was like that.' I thought to myself, even though I still was amazed at many thing in the wizarding world, while I piled food on my plate. Lily's always shocked at how much I can eat, but somehow never gain to much weight. We are started eating and playing around and joking. We were having the time of our lives. After a while I had this sick feeling in my stomach, like someone was watching me. I looked around and saw at the Slytherin table, Malfoy looking at me. I hated Malfoy, he was a very cruel person. He had his own little gang and they always picked on us, but we always got them back. 'Why is he looking at me?' I thought as I felt someone tap my shoulder. That was when I saw some random guy there. "Meet me here tomorrow." He said, before turning away to go. I grabbed him wrist. "Who the heck are you? What do you want?" I asked, I saw Remus turn and look between us. "Meet me here cause were going to Hogsmeade." He said, in an annoyed voice, like I forgot. "How about you ask me first." I said, the I saw Remus's face fall. The random boy huffed. "Fine, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked. "No." I said shortly and turned back to my food. "Why not?" He asked. " Because I don't know you nor do I care for your attitude towards me." I answered, eating. "Dumb bitch." the guy mumbled under his breath as he walked away. "Wow, you told him!" Sirius said proudly, clapping. "Thank you, thank you." I said jokingly. By this time the feast was over and I still felt eyes on me as I walked with my friends back to the common room. I turned around and saw Malfoy and that guy again. I walked quicker up to Remus. When we got to the common room, James and Sirius sat down on the couch, Peter sat in one of the chairs and Remus stood and motioned me to sit down in the other chair. "Ok what did you guys have to tell me?" I said, sitting down confused. James shook him head and mouthed 'Wait until everyones asleep.' I nodded and glanced at Remus. I was getting nervous now. "How about we play exploding snaps until it's time?" James suggested, in which Sirius agreed and they played for a while. I pulled out on of my favorite books, Heaven Is For Real. Peter sat there an watched James and Sirius play and Remus, now sitting on the floor, started reading too. I moved out of my chair and sat next to him. "Is everything ok?" I whispered, looking at him. "You'll see..." Remus said, turning his head away from me, as if he was ashamed. 'That's odd.' I thought. After a good hour and a half, James and Sirius stopped the game and everyone turned to me. "Ok what were about to say, you can't tell anyone and please try not to freak out." James said seriously. I was shocked, they were never serious, 'Well except for Sirius.' I thought of that pun in my mind. I nodded and put my book to the side. "Well, Remus you might as well go first." Sirius said. Remus nodded and turned towards me. "I know this is going to sound weird, but please hear me out. When I was five years old, something terrible happened to me. I was walking in the woods at night and something attacked me. The thing that attacked me, was a werewolf. Jenny, I'm a werewolf." Remus said, looking me dead in the eye. I sat there shocked for a moment, not saying anything. This was when James jumped in. "When we found out in second year, Sirius, Peter and I became Animagus'. I'm a Stag, Sirius is a dog and Peter's a rat. That explaining our nicknames we call each-other." James said, motioning his hands the entire time. I was shocked. 'Is this real? Is what they just told me real?' I thought. after a minute, I got my voice back. "But - But how?" Was all I said in my state of shock. They all looked terrified, especially Remus. "We're sorry we never told you sooner, but we-" James started but was cut off by me holding my hand up. I sat there for a minute longer, letting their words sink in. Then I crawled over and hugged Remus around the neck. Everyone was confused at first, especially Remus. He then, after a minute, hugged me back. "It's alright. I'm glad y'all told me and don't y'all worry I'm perfectly fine with it and won't utter a word of it to another soul." I said, pulling back from that awesome hug and smiled at everyone. They all sighed in relief and laughed. I looked at Remus, who was smiling and laughing. I smiled and sat back down, until we heard someone yell for us to shut up and to go to bed. We all stood up and said goodnight, I hugged everyone and went up to my dorm. I changed into a green tank top and black shorts with rainbow colored socks. I laid there for a minute, thinking about what I heard and I smiled and knew I was going to help in some way, any way. I smiled as I came up with my plan, but fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2 Hogsmeade Trip!

**Chapter 2: Hogsmeade Trip!**

I woke up to people walking around in my dorm and talking. I chuckled, I knew it was Lily waiting for me to get up so she could dress me. She knew I was going with the guys to Hogsmeade and she also knew that I was crushing (ok maybe more) on Remus. I got up and she squealed, grabbing my hand and shoved me in the bathroom, ordering me to shower, also informing me that she told the boys that I would be ready in a minute. I laughed and hopped in for a quick shower, the normal washing my hair, shaving, washing my face, blah blah blah. I got out and walked out in my towel to see what Lily was going to dress me in now. I laughed as I saw Lily there, setting out my clothes like I was a child. I saw the outfit and was impressed. It was a red V-neck T-shirt, black skinny jeans, my black converses. I thanked her and quickly got dressed, put my makeup on, which was just eyeliner, mascara and lip balm. Then I ran out the door to see the boys laying on the couch. "Finally! Merlin's beard, what took you so long?!" Sirius said jokingly. "I was getting dress by Lily." I said, as we all walked off to the Great Hall. They laughed and we sat down in our normal spots. We piled our plates and started eating and joking around, laughing. I felt that sick feeling again in my stomach, so I glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw yet again Malfoy glaring at me. I turned to Remus and smiled, ignoring Malfoy. When we were done eating, we left for the trips to Hogsmeade. We rode there talking about where we would go and the stuff we would do. I was glad they told me and were comfortable and trusted me that much to tell me. I smiled as we piled out and I saw Sirius and James yelling saying to meet them at the Three Broom Sticks as they ran off, with Peter dashing with them. I shook my head and chuckled. Remus and I walked behind them. "Thank you by the way. For not freaking out." Remus said, smiling at me. "No problem, it doesn't bother me at all." I said, smiling back. "So does this mean I can call you 'Moony' too?" I asked, laughing. Remus nodded and laughed. We talked about our classes and different books we read over the summer until we got to the Three Broom Sticks. We walked in and saw Sirius, James and Peter sitting at 'our' booth. We sat down and laughed at the faces they were making at us. "So what took you two so long?" Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Oh not much Sirius, nothing of your concern." Remus said, smirking. Sirius laughed loudly, as did James. "Do you want a drink Jenny?" Remus asked me, smiling. "Yeah sure, thank you." I said nicely and smiled. "Alright I'll be right back." Remus said, getting up and going to the counter. "We really need to get the together." James whispered to Sirius. Sirius nodded his head, then smirked an evil smirk, like the ones he gets when he has a plan. Remus came back and sat our drinks down, just then Sirius spilt his drink all over me. "Sirius! What the heck?!" I yelled as the cold drink seeped through my shirt, which thankfully was not see through, even when wet. "I'm so sorry, my drink just... slipped." Sirius said innocently. I shook my head. "Do you want me to walk you back to Hogwarts to change?" Remus offered. I nodded. We walked out the door, but not before hearing Sirius and James high five each-other. Remus took off his cloak and put it around my shoulders and put his arm around my shoulder as we walked to Hogwarts. "Are you alright?" Remus asked as we finally got to Hogwarts. I was shaking by this point cause of the cold and the cold drink that was spilt on me. I nodded my head 'yes' and pulled the cloak around me tighter. We got to the Gryffindor tower and he said the password (Phoenix Feathers) to the 'Fat Lady' painting. We walked in and I took off his cloak and gave it back. "I'll be down here when your done ok?" Remus said, smiling. I nodded and ran up the stairs towards my dorm. I changed out of my clothing and showered and put on my PJs, which was a neon blue tank top with white shorts and black socks. I walked back down stairs and saw Remus sitting on the couch, reading. I sat down next to him and looked at the book he was reading. "Whatcha reading there?" I asked. "I'm reading The Tale of Three Brothers." Remus said, glancing at me and smiled. I smiled back and laid my head down on his shoulder and sighed. He then started reading the book out loud to me and we sat there until the end of the book. After the book was over, we sat there and stared at the glowing fire. By this point, we had a blanket on us and were laying down on the small couch. My head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around my waist. We soon fell asleep in the blissful moment, the fire crackling in the background. After a few hours I woke up to people talking and laughing. I cracked one eye open and I could see Sirius and James, along with Peter, snapping a picture of us. I jumped up and knocked Sirius down in surprise and grabbed the camera before he could. I look at the, now awaken, Remus making sure they didn't draw on him, which they didn't. I glanced at the mirror in there and saw I had no marking on my face. I glared at Sirius, who was on the floor laughing. James and Peter were laughing too. Remus sat up at this point, shaking his head and was smiling. I started laughing along with them, doubling over grabbing my stomach. I sat down next to Remus as we all started to calm down. "So, Why were you guys on the couch, sleeping, by the fire?" James said, smirking. Just then, Lily walked in and saw us. "There you are Jenny!" she said, sitting on the other side of me. "Hey Lily, what's up?" I said, looking at her. "We need to talk." Was all she said, before walking upstairs, most likely to our dorm. I sighed and stood up to go. "I'll se you guys later ok?" I said, sadly. They nodded and watched me as I walked away. I walked in my dorm, seeing Lily sitting on her bed, which was next to mine. I sat down on my bed and looked at her. We stared at each-other for a bit, then she spoke. "What were you doing down there? Especially in your Pajamas." She asked. "Sirius spilt his drink on me, so Remus walked me back here and I took a quick shower and dressed in my pajamas and Remus and I sat on the couch, he read to me and we eventually fell asleep." I said, looking her dead in the eye. She looked serious for a moment, the smiled and broke out into a heap of giggles and tackled me in a hug. "Oh My Gosh! This is awesome!" Lily yelled. I laughed and sighed quietly in relief. 'I figured she would hate me or was mad.' I thought. I looked at the clock and saw it was 10:00 P.M. I laid down in my bed as Lily got dressed for bed. We said our goodnights and I eventually fell asleep, smiling and reminiscing of what just happened not a few hours ago.


End file.
